Axl Low
Axl is a time traveller. He comes from the 20th century, over one hundred and fifty years before most of the Guilty Gear storyline. His main goal is to return to his own time period, mainly because of his desire to return to his girlfriend, Megumi. For this reason, he seeks out various means, and is continually attempting to solve his time slipping mystery. Story Guilty Gear Axl enters the Sacred Knights Tournament in hopes of finding a way to get back to his own era. He was apparently led to believe that the winner of the tournament could have a wish granted them. Guilty Gear X In the second game, Axl is wandering about, looking for Faust, in hopes of being cured by a doctor of such skill. He encounters various people on the way, and fights them, chalking it all up to bad luck. Then he meets up with Sol Badguy. After this, the path splits. In one ending, Axl fights Kliff Undersn and Justice, and then realizes that he's been thrown back in time once again. In the other (more likely) ending, he battles Faust, and then is diagnosed with involuntary timeslipping. Faust blames this on there being an alternate version of Axl in existence. Guilty Gear XX Axl meets up with I-No, among other people, while wandering about. As is the case with many other characters, I-No is the catalyst that causes the events that follow. In one of his three endings, he ends up fighting a future version of himself. In another, Axl fights with Zappa, and afterward begins to wonder how Megumi is faring. In the third ending, he meets up with That Man and finds out from him that Raven is the cause of his timeslipping, and it is implied that Raven is the alternate version of Axl that was diagnosed by Faust. This allegedly has something to do with actions performed by Axl later on. Perhaps more light will be shed on this in later games. Interestingly, since the three endings have nothing to do with each other, and don't contradict each other in any way, it's entirely possible that they all happened. Musical References *Axl owes his name to Guns'n'Roses leader, who's name is Axl Rose. Even more, it is said they have a similar outlook, and both of them are sorta playboys (Rose once said something like that: "It is a really bad thing to put your girlfriend or your wife into your music video, because when you break up - and you will - they will still be in your video"). *The second half of Axl's name can originate from Testament's album named "Low". *Axl's Guilty Gear theme - "March of the Wicked King" - is named suspiciously similar to "March of the Black Queen" (by Queen), and sounds suspiciously similar to "You're Crazy" (by Guns'n'Roses). *Axl's GGX\GGXX theme - "Make Oneself" - could be an allusion to Incubus' album "Make Yourself". *At Axl's GGX\GGXX background (London) there is a word "Napalm" written on the wall. It could be yet another allusion to the English band named Napalm Death. *The english vocal version of "Make Oneself" sounds almost exactly like the song "Even Flow" by the band Pearl Jam in the way the lyrics are sung. Gallery Image:Axl-acc.jpg|Axl in 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core' Image:Axl-falcoon.jpg|Falcoon's take on Axl Image:Axl-series1.gif|An alternate color of Axl Image:Gg am ax.gif|Axl's 'Guilty Gear' ending Image:Ggx am ax.jpg|Axl's 'Guilty Gear X' ending Image:Ggxplus sm ax2.jpg|Axl's first 'Guilty Gear X Plus' Story Mode ending Image:Ggxxac am ax.png|Axl's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core' ending Image:Ggxxac ex ax.png|Axl's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core' EX ending Image:Ggxxacplus mm 18.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus' Mission 18 Image:Ggxxacplus sm ax2.jpg|Axl's second 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus' Story Mode ending Image:Ggxxr mm 05.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Mission 5 Image:Ggxxr sm ax3.jpg|Axl's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Story Mode ending Path 3 Image:Ggxxreloadarcade axl.jpg|Axl's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Arcade ending Image:Ggxxs am ax.png|Axl's 'Guilty Gear XX Slash' ending Image:Ggxxs sp 04.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Special Ending 4 Sprite Category:Guilty Gear Characters